Autumn Winds
by MimiJester
Summary: AkiKaze(Fem-Naruto)was living under a mask for nearly all of the first 12 years of her life, but when Mizuki reveals one of her darkest secrets, will she continue to be Naruto or will she become show herself to the world for first time in 10 years. Fem!Naru Quiet!Naru No Pairings (or onsided an ignorant crushes ) Rated T to be safe. I don't own Naruto
1. Chapter 1: A Beginning of a New

Chapter 1: A Beginning of a New

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Jutsu/Techniques"**

**_During Flash Backs_**

**~TIME SKIPS/Flash Backs~**

:-:-:-:-: Line Breaks/Scene Changes :-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**"SHIKI FUIN!"**

With that said, a seal has been curse on a newly born baby girl. Her life was forever entangled with the life a tailed beast, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Not only was she cursed on the night of her birth, but she was also orphaned, because her Okaa-San (mother) had died after her birth, trying to shield her precious child from one of the beast's nine tails and her Otou-San (father) had died protecting Konohagakure (Konoha for short) or also known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"So young and you already have one of the biggest burdens ever known. Life will not be easy for you, but I know you will do your best, Namikaze-Uzumaki AkiKaze (in Japanese the last name is first, also AkiKaze means Autumn Winds). But until you deem yourself strong enough, you shall be known as Uzumaki Naruto (Maelstrom/Fishcake) a Shinobi (male ninja) instead of a kunoichi (female ninja)," Stated an old hokage that goes by the name of Sarutobi Hiruzen, as he walked back to the village carrying an unnaturally small child to his office in the Kage Tower.

On the same day Namikaze-Uzumaki AkiKaze was to disappear form the Elemental Countries, and Uzumaki Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2: A Secret Revealed

Chapter 2: A Secret Revealed

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Jutsu/Techniques"**

**_During Flash Backs_**

**~TIME SKIPS/Flash Backs~**

:-:-:-:-: Line Breaks/Scene Changes :-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**~5 YEARS LATER~**

"HELP ME!" I screamed as I tried to out run the villagers with pitch forks and throwing stars. I just kept running not knowing where I was going until I heard a cheering.

"HA! That monster will surely die in _that_ forest!"

"Yes! No _SANE_ person or even ninja would even dare to venture into _that _forest."

I kept ignoring those nasty comments knowing that then were referring to the monster sealed inside my tummy. I also knew that the mean the forest I was in was Training Ground 44: The Forest of Death. This forest was created by the Shodaime (first) Hokage, Senji Hashirama, the only known person to naturally develop the abilities to summon and control plants at will. I was told that he and alongside his friend/rival Uchiha Madara created the ENTIRE Konohagakure area being the first HiddenNinjaVillage. I was also told that the Rikudou Sennin (Sage of Six Paths) who had the legendary Rinnengan was the first person to learn how to use, wield and control Chakra (but enough with the history lesson and lets get back to Naruto). I was told around the age that I was moved out of the orphanage about the monster that was sealed.

**~Flash Back~**

**_"Ne, Ojii-San(Grandpa/Old Man), why do people not like me?"_**

**_I asked almost to tears from the small hospital bed at Konoha's Hospital. I was only 2 at the time but I was still able to conjugate full sentences, I am after all far more intelligent than anybody thought I was._**

**_ "I am not sure if you are ready to hear this but, you must keep this secret to yourself, okay Naru-Chan?" (Okay you know the sandaime(third) knows that Naruto's a girl but the suffix "-chan" can also be use for small children of either gender)._**

**_ "Okay Jiji (same as Ojii-san) I promise and I won't break my promise." I stated with a huge grin that is shown to only ojii-san, Teuchi-ji-san (ramen man) and Ayame-nee-san (ramen man's daughter) to everyone else I was practically mute because I was so shy._**

**_ "Well, you know the story about the Kyuubi no Kitsune right?"(I nodded)", well that isn't the full story of it,"(tilted my head adorably)" you see bijuus (tailed beasts) are made of pure chakra, so they can't be killed. But they can be sealed. The yondaime (forth) had made a very difficult decision. He decided that he would seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune in a small child. Sadly though the child had just been born the very day the beast attacked so he used her to become the Jinchuuriki. The seal he used the _****"Shiki Fuin"****_ came with a price, it summons the shinigami and take away the life of the user. Now, when is your birthday?"_**

**_ "October 10," I replied my spirits dulling by the second._**

**_ "Good, now when was the Kyuubi attack?" He asked me, but I knew where this was going._**

**_ "October 10," I answered, then asked, " wait! But you said he used _****_HER_****_ to become the jinchuuriki, you were implying that the child was a girl, but I'm a boy."_**

**_ "No your not," He sighed "Right after the attack when I brought you back to the tower I had casted a high level genjustu on you to back sure you looked like a boy, you know a boy orphan is safer than a girl."_**

**_ I bit my bottom lip to avoid from crying, I wanted to deny the claims but I knew they were true, I knew Ojii-san would never lie to me just to prank me._**

**_ "C-Can I see what I l-look like then?" I asked nervously._**

**_ "Of course you can AkiKaze-Chan," He replied while slowly do some hand signs to be sure I can see._**

**_ "I-Is that my name?" Only to receive a slight nodded as an answer. As the old hokage finished the last hand sign a bright light engulfed me, I became even smaller than I was now (which was amazing considering how tiny I already was)and my hair grew to cascade down my back like millions of tiny waterfalls and my eyes changed from the abyss of sapphires to a gleaming gold color._**

**_ "Ho-How do I l-look? Ojii-San?" I asked only to see him smiling largely._**

**_ "Why don't you see for yourself?" he said as he escorted me to the bathroom and allow me to see myself._**

**_~Flash Back End~_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Animals of the Forest

Chapter 3: The Animal of the Forest

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Jutsu/Techniques"**

**_During Flash Backs_**

**~TIME SKIPS/Flash Backs~**

:-:-:-:-: Line Breaks/Scene Changes :-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

(A/N This is 5 years after Kyuubi attack. Also Naruto might seem a bit over powered, but it must be worked for.)

'Why can't the villagers tell the difference between an Aburame and their Kaichou?' I thought while running deeper into the forest, 'They need to learn that I am just a tiny child. HOW in the Elemental Countries did _I_ attack all of Konoha when I was _JUST_ a new born!" I kept berating the villagers in my head (weird huh?)

I just kept running, until I was exhausted, I was thinking 'What would Oji-San do to the Villagers if he saw that they were doing to me.' Sadly though my rest didn't last very long, I saw that there were several large animals looking at me. "Well that didn't last very long," I mumble to no one in particular and I dashed off into the forest with the animals at my toes.

"Why do I never catch a break!" I yelled/asked.

'Because of the seal' A mysterious voice answered.

"I know it's because of the seal thats- Aw GREAT! I must be going senile to be talking to myself," I yelled/replied/mumbled.

'Not necessarily…..' Another voice replied

With a sudden stop I turned around to see all the large animals just looking at me curiously.

"I am not the only one who heard that was I?" I asked, animals nodded then the Falcon spoke;

"Finally we get your attention! Man! You are very ignorant!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING IGNORANT! Wait, I AM DEFINITELY GOING SENILE! I AM TALKING TO FREAKING ANIMALS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" I screamed while starting to hyperventilate.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FREAKING ANIMALS YOU HUMAN!" they all boomed.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING HUMAN YOU ANIMAL-wait never mind you some of the only few that will actually call me that,"

I screamed then mumbled.

'huh?' they all thought. "What's you name?"

"My genjutsu form's name is Uzumaki Naruto. But my real name is Namikaze-Uzumaki AkiKaze."

"So you're the result of a Namikaze and an Uzumaki. Thought you would be a lot taller," The fox said.

"I'm only 5, I am still growing," I mumbled to myself.

"Come on, you're a 5 year old girl true, but you can easily be mistaken as a 2 year old," the wolf said.

"I'm hurt…..-ish. Anyways, what do you mean "the result of a Namikaze and an Uzumaki"?"

"We mean your ablitities to communicate with animals and other creatures that have chakra. To our knowledge, the Namikaze Kekkei Genkai(S/P Bloodline Limit) gives the wielder the ability morph chakra into a weapon or an item. The Uzumaki Kekkei Genkai gives the wielder the ability to sense, see, smell, faintly taste, feel, and communicate with chakra, but each of these must be awaken through vigorous training. They are also awaken in a random sequence like how you can communicate with chakra was awaken first. Though what is interesting is that you can also communicate with us animals, normally an Uzumaki may only communicate between people, thus might be a result of a bloodline mix. Let's not get in with all the details. SO what are you doing in this forest and what do mean "only few that will actually call me that"?" Stated/questioned a wise old monkey.

"I know about the seal, I know about the Kyuubi, I know about my parents, but I just don't know when I am ready to be AkiKaze. I might stay an Uzumaki for the rest of my life but I just don't know what to do."

"When you are ready you shall see whether or not, but for now you are still naïve and young," replied the old eagle.

"Thank you," I mumbled, "what are your names?"

All in order they went:

"I am Kitsune (fox)," barked the fox.

"I am Ookami (wolf)," howled the wolf.

"Names Hayabusa (falcon)," shrieked the falcon.

"Saru (monkey) is my name," stated the monkey.

"Washi (eagle) is mine," replied the eagle.

"It's nice to meet you all. I got to go though it's getting late and Ojii-San is probably worried about me right now," I sadly mumbled, "will I see you tomorrow?"

"It would be our pleasure to greet you tomorrow _milady," _answered Saru.

"Well night!" I said while quickly dashing from the forest, leaving the 5 animals behind.

"Things sure have gotten interesting hasn't it. Hayabusa, Washi, come. You are to follow and protect Aki-hime for now, at least until she starts the Academy," commanded Saru.

"Hai (yes) Saru," they replied then they all left without a trace.

"Things shall get more complicated won't it, Manda-Sama will be _very _interested in this _turn _of events," hissed a slimy snake, "_very _interested."


	4. Chapter 4: Gahh! Exam Time! And an Idiot

Chapter 4: Gahh! Exam Time! And an Idiot Sensei

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Speech"

"**YELLING**"

'Thoughts'

**"Jutsu/Techniques"**

**_During Flash Backs_**

**~TIME SKIPS/Flash Backs~**

:-:-:-:-: Line Breaks/Scene Changes :-:-:-:-:

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

(A/N I just realized something, I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMERS! CRAP!

So just so you all know, I **DON'T** OWN NARUTO,…..BUT I do have some in my refrigerator ^w^ . Also I changed the fact that she was stuttering A LOT into just a quiet person.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**~12 years after Kyuubi attack~**

"**NARUTO! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE, NOW!**" yelled a crazy angry chuunin that goes by the name of Iruka (dolphin ^w^).

"Let me think about it,… **NAHH!**" I yelled with my blonde-headed, blue-eyed bimbo wearing LOADS of super neon orange mask on also known as my prankster mask. I ran and ducked in an alley way, I was certain I wasn't followed my anybody, but alas my efforts were foiled.

"Naruto….. GET BACK TO CLASS, **NOW!**" yelled a dolphin named teacher.

"Hai, Iruka-Sensei," I muttered reluctantly following orders given by my higher official.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"OKAY, now that Naruto has finally decided to join us, we may begin the exams now. I will call you name you will enter in the next room.

First off, Aburame, Shino…"

"Uzumaki, Naruto, you may now enter. Your task is to create 3 fully formed Bushins (Clones)." I was tempted to use the **Kage Bushin no Jutsu **to take the easiest way outbut I promised Ojii-San that I would spy on one of my Sensei, because a conspiracy might be concerning one of them.

'Just over load, just over load, just try to over load,' my mine kept berating me with. Apparently all the time Kurama-Sensei (all will be revealed in due time) used to pound chakra control exercises into my head had really paid off and I could now I could do several decent clones. Suddenly a large white cloud engulfed the examination room.

"I'm sorry Naruto but you failed."

I had faked my look of depression as I left the room, knowing all is going as planned by Ojii-San and myself. I remember the reaction I had when the plan was announced to me…

**~Flash Back~**

**_"You want me to WHAT!" I yelled irritably._**

**_"I want you to fail the Genin Exams," Ojii-San stated again while making sure that the point was clear, "I know that you're thinking you have to redo the whole entire 4th year, but after this mission is completed and is successful, then I will give you the rank of Jounin. I was wonder though when you pass, are you going to AkiKaze?"_**

**_"Yes and No, I'll be -"_**

**~Flash Back End~**

"Hey, Naruto, don't feel down, come on, I'll tell you a make up exam," said the white-headed idiot (Mizuki).

'And the plan commences,' I thought to myself.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

"He has gone too far this time Hokage-Sama! He stole the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing," a masked man announced.

"No," Ojii-San ordered, "He is a part of a secret mission; you will NOT interfere in any way."

"But… Hokage-Sama….."

"No is a No Emyuu (emu)."

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

'Everything is going to plan!' I thought while sitting around and waited for him to appear, 'ahh, my sensei is an idiot isn't he?' "Hey guys why not come out and play while I wait for my idiot sensei?"

"Sure!" said a whisper in the wind. As 8 shadows materialized in front of me, 5 of which are large animals and the other 3 just floated in mid-air like ghosts. One with straight chocolate brown hair and eyes, one with spiky white hair and red eyes and one with really spike bright blonde hair and blue eyes these people are the shodaime (first), the nidaime (second), and the yondaime (forth) hokages, also known as Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, and Namikaze Minato.

"Sooo, what are we going to play? I was thinking shoji or go," said Minato.

"No, how 'bout hide n' seek," said Hashirama.

"No! Nii-San Marco Polo," said Tobirama. Then they all started bickering with each other about what to play.

"For all powerful Hokages they sure do bicker like idiot," I stated getting 5 nods in agreements.

"**WE DO NOT BICKER LIKE IDIOTS **(super O/C, I KNOW!)," yelled the three kages.

"We will be playing Speed (a card game) okay Old Mans," I told them.

"**WE AREN'T THAT OLD!**" said 2 of the 3 kages.

"H-How can you treat your old man like this (sniffle, sniffle) I tried to take care of you b-but that's hard to do when your Tou-San is a ghost (sniffle, sniffle)," mumbled a certain blonde haired kage from his "emo" corner.

I remembered when I learned I could see ghosts being that it was a part of my abilities (yeah a type-o the previous chapter it is NOT a bloodline JUST the result of mixing 2 similar bloodlines her descendants will probably have one or the other bloodline) and meeting my dad for the first time (she knows okay)

**~Flash Back~**

**_"Hey! Naruto! Time to spar!" yelled my fox friend._**

**_"Alright let's go!" I yelled back as we started to charge at each other. But I had suddenly stopped._**

**_"Naruto, what's wrong?"_**

**_"Umm, who are you?" I spoke to a shadow but Kitsune knew who._**

**_"You can see him, can't you," she stated_**

**_"Yes," I answered "Now who are you guys, and what are you doing here in training ground 44?" _**

**_"What do you mean? You don't know who I am? I am the Shodaime SENJU HASHIRAMA! This is my idiot brother and successor Senju Tobirama and his successor's successor Namikaze Minato and… wait.. YOU CAN SEE US!?" yelled Hashirama._**

**_"Umm yes?" I answered with a HUGE sweat drop._**

**_"It seems like another part of your abilities have awoken Aki-Hime," Saru announced having just appeared out of no where._**

**_"Aki-Hime? You don't mean AkiKaze do you?" said Minato._**

**_"Yeah, my name's AkiKaze, what's it to you?"_**

**_"Because, my daughter's name is AkiKaze."_**

**~Flash Back End~**

That was pretty much how it went to meeting my dad and learning about my mom and abilities.

"Naruto, here someone is coming," stated Hayabusa after leaving defeated Hokages in his wake.

"Alright, I need the hokages to watch my back. You guys hide in the foliage," I commanded.

"Okay!" was the only answer until the 5 had disappeared and a familiar shadow appeared in front of me.

"Naruto, there you are! What were you thinking stealing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing!" yelled Iruka

'Idiot masked time.' I thought then said, "What do you mean Iruka-Sensei? Mizuki-Sensei told me of an alternate way to pass the exam. He said is I stole the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing then I can pass."

"Mizuki told you, but that would mean—," started Iruka but was cut off.

"Ahh, so the monster can really fall for a simple trick," announced Mizuki.

"Ne, Ne, Mizuki-Baka (Iruka was trying to hold in a snicker at that) you are so full of yourself aren't cha?" I said.

"So Monster, do you want to know something?" He exclaimed with a sly grin.

"Mizuki, that's forbidden!" yelled Iruka all panicking.

"**YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE THAT ATTACKED US 12 YEARS AGO! AND YOU AREN'T EVEN A BOY NOW ARE YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN DECEIVING US ALL! NOW IT'S TIME TO DIE!**" he shouted to the world.

Iruka yelled back, "**NO MIZUKI!**" but I started to cackle like a maniac earning slightly curious stares from my teacher and former teacher.

"Mizuki-Baka (he eh) for exploiting 2 SS-ranked secrets of Konoha and manipulation of a fellow leaf-nin, you are under arrest for high treason, your punishment is death!" I yelled as my genjutsu finally broke after 10 long years. "but I think I'll let Ojii-San handle this though," I said all quietly, after all Naruto was my loud and brash side, AkiKaze is a very quiet and calm person at heart, "Kitsune, Ookami, Hayabusa, Saru, Washi, please subdue him." I had announced their presence, then 5 large, shadows appeared in front of me, they all pounced/flew on him and knocked him out. "Iruka-Sensei, can you come with me to Ojii-San's office, I need to tell him something."

"Alright," he simply answered, still in a daze, 'my favorite student is a girl… and I was never told… wow…just wow.'

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

In the Hokage's office, I had explained everything to Iruka and almost everything to Ojii-San (he was the only one who knew of her abilities, it was just what happened with Mizuki that was explained).

"Are you mad at me Ojii-San?" I asked hoping no one heard me.

"No I am not mad, I am just REALLY PROUD OF YOU!~" the old kage said while glomping me into a HUGE hug way too strong for some one his age.

"So, Hokage-Sama, what are we going to do with her graduation? Since this was a mission, does she get to pass or does she have to redo the entire 4th year again?" asked a curious dolphin.

"Well, do I pass?" I asked as silently as I normally am, twiddling my fingers with each other, looking at the floor like it was the world's most interesting object.

"Well of course you pass, but I would like you to know your genjutsu can't be re-applied since YOU were the one to remove it."

"Okay, Ojii-San."


	5. Just an Author's Note

So i decided i am going to rewrite the story and make sure it flows together, also i am going to try to make it easier to type up. As in the key, legend thingy will be going away. Also, the summoning contract will be changed, (i had come up with an genius idea... maybe... i was thinking that i would use the zanpakutos as the summons or i might just stick with the original idea and use chains from Pandora Hearts. So while i do that, hopefully you will enjoy my new story! I don't have a name yet though. Happy Summer!


End file.
